The Aftermath of Alaska
by baritoneproblems9
Summary: After Alaska's death life changes. Her friends are learning how to cope by leaning on each other for support. A/N first FanFiction, please read and review! Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction. Constructive criticism is welcomed in the review box. ENJOY!**

 **Pudge pov:**

 **5 months after**

The pain is agonizing. I find myself waking at all hours of the night screaming. WHY?! How could she do this to me?! That bitch! I feel like I could puke. Either that or I wake up with a strong urge to crap. Either way my stomach hurts.

"PPPPUUUUDDDDDGGGIIIEEEEE! TIME TO GET UP!" The Colonel shouted as I lay there in bed.

"I don't wanna."

"I snagged you a buferiedo….."

"Okay, okay, fine I'm up. Happy?"

"Very, thanks for asking."

I entered the hallway and that's when I saw it. Her memoriam. I froze. I couldn't move, so I just dropped to floor and sat there. I sat there staring at it as I pulled out a cigarette. It made me sick. People walked past me with their judging eyes. Who are they to judge me? They didn't know her like I did. I was in love with her.

"You can't smoke in here, are you crazy?! If you get caught you could get expelled! Don't let her ruin your life."

"Who?" I asked.

"Don't act stupid, the girl in the memoriam."

"Who the hell are you?! You think you can just waltz into a new school for the first time and act like you know everything?! You don't know shit!"

"My names sezlynn and I know what you're going through."

"Whatever." I Stood to my feet and walked away.

I decided to ditch class and go back to the dorm. I pulled the colonels vodka milk out of the fridge and turned on reruns of 48 hours. I drank the milk and vodka I thought about what it might be like if Alaska hadn't died. Would she have really left her boyfriend for me, or would the kiss just have been a one time drunken thing. I should stop stressing over it.

I heard a knock at the door. Who is it? "Santa Clause, you dumb ass" , I hear the colonels voice shout out. I opened the door. What happened to your key? "I lost it." How? "I don't even know man, I dug in my pocket and it was just gone" I'm sure it'll turn up. Lets go out to the woods and take a smoke break.

We were walking through the woods to our spot, when we came across it. It just sat there. Not like it could move, it's an inanimate object. My face suddenly became wet with tears. Alaska's cigarettes….


	2. Chapter 2

**Thought yall might like to know that I crapped today!v WOOH HOO NO MORE LAXATIVES**

 **I hope that you all enjoy chapter two of my FanFiction!**

 **6 months after**

The air was chilly, like when you wake up to one of your stepmother's hotflashes. I picked up the pack up cigarettes , and flung it as far as I could. (which is pretty much just a couple of feet) "you never were good at sports" , The Colonel said in a shaky voice. I looked at him and he dropped to the ground. I found myself on the ground right next to him, holding him in my arms.

"Okay, this is getting weird." The Colonel said awkwardly.

"Agreed."

"I just miss her so much man, she was like a sister to me."

"I miss her too man, I miss her too….."

We made our way back to the dorms, and Takumi was sitting in front out front.

" you guys ready to go get us some bufereidos or what?", Takumi said.

"Im game.", The Colonel answered back quickly.

"Yeah let's get out of here." , I said.

We entered the cafeteria, got our food, and sat down. A few short minutes later. Sezlynn approached.

"Mind if I join", said Sezlynn.

"As a matter of fact we do", I said affirming.

"Don't be dick pudgie, the lady wants to sit.", Colonel said.

"Thank you."

As looked over at them I saw chemistry. The Colonel looked at Sezlynn as if she were an angel. That's the moment that I realized they were perfect for each other.

We all decided to go to a movie afterward. One of those clique chick flicks were they guy always gets the girl, then the guy dyes of cancer. What a shocker. Takumi was sitting in the back of the theater making out with some random chick that he had gist met. The Colonel was sitting closer to the front all cozy with Sezlynn. At least they're happy.

After the movie we made our way back to the dorms. I sat on the couch, playing video games. Sezlynn and the Colonel had different plans though. I decided to go to bed early that night. The smell of romance was nauseating me.

I woke up the next morning with a sudden urge to crap. I made my way to the bathroom, when I saw The colonel passed out on the floor.

"What the hell?", I said.

"Whoa, huh, how'd I end up in here."

"You tell me.""""

I walked over to the shower and lifted the curtain.

"WHAT THE HELL THIS IS NOT A PUBLIC RESTROOM!"

"Holy shit.", Sezlynn said emerging from the shower.

"I'm going for a walk!"

As I walked through the woods I let what just happened process through my mind. All of a sudden I felt relieved that I had gone a couple hours without thinking about Alaska. Oh Alaska. I need to say that name out loud.

"Alaska."

"ALAAAASSSSSKA!"

"I miss you"

"I miss her too", a voice said emerging from the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, back on the laxatives. Haven't had good craps for several days. Enjoy.**

 **Pudge P.O.V.:**

"Who's there?" I asked, more curious than afraid.

"Sorry for frightening you." The voice said emerging from the trees. It was Lara.

"How did you know I'd come out here?" I asked

"Come on Pudge, I'm not an idiot." She said.

All the pain and sorrow I had been holding back came out though tears as I sobbed into the silence.

"I miss her too." Lara said.

"I know. Hey Lara?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She said.

"I'm sorry for being such a douche." I said.

"I understand." She said. "You were in love with her, weren't you?"

"Was it really that obvious?" I asked.

"She was my best friend." She said. "So I can tell you for sure, that she really cared for you."

"You think?" I asked.

"I know." She said. "Someone would have to be crazy not to care about you."

"Can I tell you something?" She asked after pause.

"Of course" I said.

"I was falling for you." She said with a sad smile.

"I'm such a dick." When I said it, I knew that I really meant it.

"Don't say that." She said.

I didn't really want to argue, so I did what I do best, and I avoided the topic. "It's getting a bit too depressing for my tastes, lets get out of here."

"Agreed." She said looking relieved.

We walked together to the cafeteria to get food because food always cheers you up, and for the first time since Alaska's death, I was genuinely happy to be in the presence of another human being.

 **Read and review. I ship it so you should.**


End file.
